The present invention relates to a connection and, more particularly, to a screw connection between at least two parts made by a connection device.
To releasably attach at least two parts together by a screw connection is well known. If a high-quality screw connection is to be made, it is necessary to perform it in a controlled manner, which means that a predetermined desired state or configuration is reached after the screw turning process is finished. This state or configuration can be characterized by a particular parameter such as torque, rotation angle, rate of change of the torque at a particular rotation angle, tension, depth and so forth. In order to best obtain a resulting connection with optimum accuracy, controlled processes are used, in which the optimum controlling parameter is determined by experiment and must be predetermined. Since the controlling parameter must be set according to the various attachment situations, extensive preliminary experiments are performed in various connection situations, including various series of measurements. It is disadvantageous that troublesome variations occurring during an individual connection event, which can differ for individual screw connections despite the fact that the connection situation is basically the same, are not accounted for in the standard methods of making such connections.